deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Losers
The point of Death Battle is to pit two (in some cases more) characters against each other. Of course, there must be a loser, who usually dies a gruesome death. They are listed here. 'Season 1 Losers' *'Boba Fett (Shot and frozen solid/Head knocked off by Charge Blast before he could break free)' *'Shang Tsung (Soul destroyed by the Raging Demon/Souls released)' *'Wonder Woman (Took a Kiss of Death)' *'Goomba (Smashed by spinning Koopa Shell)' *'Koopa Troopa (Went spinning into a pool of lava/Skeleton melted)' *'Mike Haggar (Piledrived into the ground/Skull smashed from the impact)' *'Michelangelo (Arm and head cut off/Decapitated)' *'Donatello (Stabbed multiple times to death)' *'Raphael (Stabbed in the neck)' *'Zitz (Sliced in half from the abdomen)' *'Riptor (Face burned by acid/Thrown off a cliff and crashed face first through the front of Boomstick's car)' *'Felicia (Sliced in half by claws)' *'Kratos (Impaled through the head by symbiote spike)' *'Bomberman (Shot by harpoon and filed with 2 pumps of air/Blown up by his own bomb)' *'Shadow the Hedgehog (Blasted by Vegeta's Final Flash/Disintegrated into ashes)' *'Mario (Back sawed into by Spin Dash)' *'Justin Bieber (Hit by a speeding car and into a wall/incinerated by the car's explosion)' *'Rebecca Black (Launched face-first into a brick wall/Incinerated by the car's explosion)' *'Harry Potter (Scar on forehead torn open/Impaled through the chest by Lightsaber)' *'Chun-Li (Incinerated into a skeleton)' *'Starscream (Body destroyed/Spark eaten)' *'Doomguy (Blown to bloody chunks by Plasma Grenade)' *'Dr. Eggman (Betrayed and disintegrated by Metal Sonic along with his other robots)' *'Dr. Wily (Disintegrated by Metal Sonic along with his robots)' *'Princess Zelda (Head exploded from a Mega Strike hit to the face)' *'Raiden (Smashed in half/Thrown into the Sun/Incinerated)' *'Cloud Strife (Omnislash countered/Launched into the air by many bombs/Sliced through the chest)' *'Batman (Limbs and torso smashed off by powerful kick)' *'Pikachu (Head bitten off/Body shredded completely inside a blender/Remaining chunks were liquified and drank by Blanka)' *'Goku (Slammed downwards into the core of Earth/Caught in the Earth's explosion/Disintegrated)' 'Season 2 Losers' *'Lion-O (Crushed by He-Man/Eye of Thundera smashed into pieces/Corpse eaten)' *'M. Bison (Ripped in half/Soul devoured and physical body disintegrated)' *'Ryu Hayabusa (Slashed multiple times and smashed through multiple floors)' *'Ivy Valentine (Turned into a frog/Crushed)' *'Bucky O'Hare (Choked/Head blasted apart by point-blank charged shot)' *'Terminator (Reduced to a metal skeleton/Legs blown off/Blown up by ruptured hydrogen fuel cells)' *'Luigi (Impaled through the chest by Magic Hand)' *'Venusaur (Flower sliced off by Wing Attack/Blasted by Flame Burst/Incinerated by the flames)' *'Charizard (Wings ripped off and choked/Filled up with water by Hydro Pump/Shot up in mid-air while being filled up with water/Exploded into bloody chunks)' *'Sektor (Blown to pieces by Devastation Beam)' *'Gamera (Left arm torn off/Blasted through shell by Red Spiral Beam/Exploded into multiple pieces)' *'Captain America (Neck snapped and hung on lamppost/Bottom half sliced off by his own Shield)' *'Tigerzord (Sliced in half/Upper body blown up)' *'Ryu (Incinerated by Scorpion's hellfire)' *'Deathstroke (Head cut off by Carbonadium Sword)' *'Majin Buu (Blasted into the Sun/Disintegrated)' *'Ragna the Bloodedge (Disintegrated by large energy blast)' *'Gaara (Crushed to death inside Sand Armor)' *'Boba Fett (Frozen by Ice Beam/Head blasted off by charged shot/Body shattered to pieces)' *'Nightmare (Soul Edge destroyed by Dragonslayer)' *'Lex Luthor (Disintegrated by Uni-Beam)' *'Beast (Ripped in half from waist down)' *'Sam Fisher (Electrocuted and stabbed twice through the chest/Stabbed through the head by his own knife)' *'Darth Vader (Crushed by boulder/Incinerated by lava)' *'Goku (Shot through the head with heat vision/Brain fried and disintegrated)' *'Knuckles the Echidna (Smashed into mush by Hand Slap)' *'Wolverine (Decapitated/Head sliced into multiple pieces and kicked apart)' *'Dan Hibiki (Swallowed a capsule containing a jukebox/Body exploded into pieces once activated)' *'Tifa Lockhart (Neck snapped)' *'Mega Man (Blown into pieces from explosion)' *'Green Arrow (Head shot through by adamantium arrow)' *'Red & Charizard (Charizard slashed into bits/Red's legs crushed by a thrown Charizard/Both completely incinerated by Terra Force)' Season 3 Losers * [[Bayonetta|'Bayonetta']]' (Impaled through the stomach/Stabbed multiple times/Exploded into bloody chunks)' * [[Bowser|'Bowser']]' (Cursed to rapidly decay from inside/Blasted to pieces)' * Jak & Daxter (Frozen solid/Bodies shattered upon impact) * Quicksilver (Launched all the way towards Japan by lightning bolt/Impaled through the chest by a Japanese statue) * Sweet Tooth (Sprayed in the face with Joker Venom/Suffocated from uncontrollable laughter) * [[Shadow the Hedgehog|'Shadow the Hedgehog']]' (Slammed downwards and Impaled through the chest by the bottom of a giant spoon)' * [[The Meta|'The Meta']]' (Armor shot through by pistol/Head blasted off by his own Brute Shot)' * Cammy (Gunned down by drone/Took an X-Ray attack/Snapped in half by Sonya's legs) * [[The Scout|'The Scout']]' (Pulse Bomb stuck onto his back/Caught in the Explosion)' * Ken (Blasted with a wave of energy due to Power Wave/Decapitated via Star Dunk Volcano) * [[Ramona Flowers|'Ramona Flowers']]' (Slammed by multiple arcade machines/Sent flying into a wall/Completely crushed by another machine)' * [[Hulk|'The Hulk']] (Leg, arm, and body impaled by Doomsday's spikes/Healing factor overtaxed/Punched numerous times in the face/Head ripped off) * Erza Scarlet (Sliced in half by Kyutoryu attack, as well as a mountain behind them) 'Losers' Season 1 Star_wars_battlefront_boba_fett_render_by_zero0kiryu-d9gey84.png|'Boba Fett' Shang Tsung MK3.png|'Shang Tsung' Wonderwoman.png|'Wonder Woman' Run_Goomba_Run_Art.png|'Goomba' KoopaNSMB.png|'Koopa Troopa' haggar.png|'Mike Haggar' tmnt-michelangelo.png|'Michelangelo' Donatello_TMNT_2007.png|'Donatello' tmnt-raphael.png|'Raphael' Zitz boot.png|'Zitz' riptor.png|'Riptor' Darkstalkers Felicia.png|'Felicia' Kratos_Real.png|'Kratos' bomberman.png|'Bomberman' Shadow_rivals.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog' MarioNSMB2.png|'Mario' justin_bieber_png_2013_by_milubiieber-d60gtwe.png|'Justin Bieber' VwYq7.png|'Rebecca Black' Harry Potter.png|'Harry Potter' chun_li_by_br1ll0-d66pkh6.png|'Chun-Li' Starscreamg1.jpg|'Starscream' doomguy-color.png|'Doomguy' Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Doctor Eggman.png|'Dr. Eggman' Dr._Wily.png|'Dr. Wily' Zelda_png.png|'Princess Zelda' Raiden MK2.png|'Raiden' 200px-Cloud-FFVIIArt.png|'Cloud Strife' Batman MKvsDCU.png|'Batman (1st Appearance Only)' Pikachu.png|Pikachu Goku.png|'Goku' Season 2 Lion-O HQ.png|'Lion-O' SFA3_M._Bison.gif|'M. Bison' Ryu_Hayabusa_Transparent_Background.png|'Ryu Hayabusa' Ivy_Valentine.png|'Ivy Valentine' Bucky O'Hare.png|'Bucky O'Hare' Terminator-Robot-psd21839.png|'Terminator' Luigi1.png|'Luigi' pokemans_003.gif|'Venusaur' Charizard, the Flame Pokémon.png|'Charizard (1st time)' Sektor Klassic.png|'Sektor' Gamera .png|Gamera Captain America.png|Captain America Tigerzord.png|Tigerzord Street Fighter - Ryu as he appears in Tatsunoko VS Capcom.png|Ryu Deathstroke.png|Deathstroke Majin Buu.png|Majin Buu Ragna the Bloodedge (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Ragna the Bloodedge GaaraShippuden1.png|Gaara Star wars battlefront boba fett render by zero0kiryu-d9gey84.png|Boba Fett Nightmare.png|Nightmare Lex Luthor.PNG|Lex Luthor MarvelBeast.png|Beast Sam Fisher.png|Sam Fisher Darth Vader.png|Darth Vader Super Saiyan God Goku.png|Goku Knuckles_the_echinda.png|Knuckles the Echidna Wolverine.png|Wolverine Dan Hibiki 2.png|Dan Hibiki Tifa-d012ff-artwork.png|Tifa Lockhart MegaManSSB4.png|Mega Man Green Arrow 1.png|Green Arrow Red & Charizard.png|Red & Charizard Season 3 Bayonetta (second game).png|'Bayonetta' Bowser_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros_2.png|'Bowser' Playstation all stars br jak and daxter.png|'Jak & Daxter' Quicksilver, the son of Magneto.png|'Quicksilver' PSASBR Sweet Tooth.png|'Sweet Tooth' Shadow rivals.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog' Red VS Blue - The Meta.png|'The Meta' Cammy White (SF4).png|'Cammy White' Scout_(TF2).png|The Scout Ken_Masters.png|'Ken Masters' Ramona Flowers .png|Ramona Flowers Hulk.png|The Hulk 3061485233 1 3 1qWzVlIf.png|'Erza Scarlet' Trivia *There are more losers than winners (56 losers and 47 winners) due to the amount of draws and more than 1 v 1 battles. *There are extra deaths that occur during certain battles. The deaths being: **The Red Goombas killed by a Koopa Shell from Goomba VS Koopa. **Princess Peach (controversial), Big the Cat, and Pedobear after being thrown out of various windows during Haggar VS Zangief. **A newborn baby Yoshi who was beaten and had his head bitten off by Riptor and a Koopa Troopa (controversial) eaten by Yoshi and have the shell used as a projectile in Yoshi VS Riptor. **The butterfly who was accidentally slashed by Taokaka during Felicia VS Taokaka. **Bomberman's Rooey which exploded during Bomberman VS Dig Dug. **The Bob-ombs that blew themselves up in Mario VS Sonic. **Rebecca Black's car driver, the Jonas Brothers, and Miley Cyrus during Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black. **All the robot minions excluding Metal Sonic & Magnet Man during Eggman VS Wily. **Anybody inside the Lexcorp building when Goku completly destroyed it when he fired a Kamehameha at it, as well as the entire earth except Dende when it Exploded at the end of Goku VS Superman. (were resurrected by Superman for the rematch). **The Thundercats after the Eye of Thundara was destroyed in He-Man VS Lion-O. **The 2 tarkatans at the start of Shao Kahn VS M. Bison. **The solider, Options B, and C from Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu. **Jago at the very end of Ivy VS Orchid. **Slippy Toad at the hands of the Righteous Indignation and the entire crew from the Righteous Indignation (minus Bucky O'Hare) from the Smart Bomb and crash from orbit. **The gun shop owner from Terminator VS RoboCop. **The army that tried to stop Godzilla, as well as the people who were likely in the buildings that were destroyed during the fight. **Lucrezia Noin, who was killed when her Gundam was blown up by a shot accidentally fired by Saba in Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon. **Saba who was destroyed along with the White Ranger after the Tigerzord's top half exploded at the end of Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon. **Several people on the bridge when Deadpool and Deathstroke clashed. **Most of Kirby's minor enemies throughout Kirby VS Majin Buu. **Anybody who may have struck by Saturn's ring when it slashed the Earth in half in Chuck Norris VS Segeta Sanshiro. **The entire plane of existence at the end of Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro. **Two security guards for Pepper Potts' warehouse, after being shot by Lex Luthor in the beginning of Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. **Anna Grim who was killed when Otacon hijacked her plane and made it crash in Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. **The security guards killed by Sam in Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. **An Empire soldier choked by both combatants in Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. **A Doombot that was crushed underneath a TIE fighter in Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. **A T-Rex who got its head cut off of his jaw in Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. **Theoretically people in the skyscrapers and SGC building in Goku VS Superman 2. **Gekko bots cut to pieces by Wolverine in Wolverine VS Raiden. **The bouncer knockback by Yang in Yang VS Tifa. **Red being incinerated in Pokémon VS Digimon. **Gomorrah slashed by Dante in Dante vs Bayonetta. **Madama Butterfly killed by Dante's Yamato in Dante VS Bayonetta. **Several of Bowser's Minions in Bowser VS Ganon **A seagull killed by Ratchet's ship in Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter. **The gangster who was hit by Captain America's police car in Flash VS Quicksilver. **Another Gangster who was caught in the tornado created by Quicksilver in Flash VS Quicksilver. **Drivers and bus passengers who were hit by Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck while fighting over the wheel of the truck in Joker VS Sweet Tooth. **Any Pokémon in the cave that may have been caught in the explosion caused by Shadow in Mewtwo VS Shadow. **The Meta's eight AI fragments that The Meta had died with during Meta VS Carolina. **Kano when his head was completely crushed at the beginning of Cammy VS Sonya. **Dan Hibiki once again when his own Saikyo Dojo was falling apart during Ken VS Terry. **The humans killed by Doomsday upon landing on Earth at the beginning of Hulk VS Doomsday. **People in the building when Hulk crashed through it in Hulk VS Doomsday. **Civilians in the town that was destroyed during Zoro VS Erza. **Captain America when he took a shield to the face in Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie **Possibly Terry Bogard when Deadpool and Pinkie Pie distracted him during Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. *Bomberman was the first combatant killed by his own weapon. The second combatant to die by their own weapon was the Terminator, the third being Sam Fisher, and the fourth was The Meta. **Captain America had his shield used against him before he was finished off. *Starscream is the only Death Battle combatant to lose who technically didn't die since his Spark is immortal. **Bayonetta also didn't technically die as she can still escape Inferno and return to Purgatorio (though if she doesn't she will have). *Nightmare and Lion-O are currently the only losers who were killed by a certain object being destroyed. (The Eye of Thundera and Soul Edge) *Pikachu is currently the smallest Death Battle loser. *Terminator is currently the youngest Death Battle loser. *Gamera is currently the largest Death Battle loser. *Raiden is currently the oldest Death Battle loser. *Boba Fett, Batman, Goku, Charizard and Shadow are the only Death Battle losers to appear in another Death Battle. **Batman is the only character to have both lost and won. **Charizard is the only character to get both sprites and 3D models in the same season, he's also the only character to have lost in both episode appearances during the same season he appears in. **Boba Fett and Goku are the only combatants to lose both of their Death Battles to the same character. **A T-Shirt of Death Battle that was made by ScrewAttack contains entire Season 1 Losers and first-five Season 2 Losers. **Charizard and Shadow are the only combatants to lose twice to different combatants. ***Dan Hibiki was also killed in Ken VS Terry but unlike Charizard and Shadow, he was not actually fighting anyone and was just a casualty of Ken and Terry's fight. *Mega Man has the distinction of his actual death being difficult to determine due to only a distance shot of the explosion before his demise being shown. It is unknown if this was caused by Mega Man overheating via his dual mega busters and exploding or if due to his opponent Astro Boy's impact into him. *Riptor, Bayonetta, and Erza Scarlet are the only female combatants to lose a Death Battle to a male combatant. (Yoshi, Dante, and Roronoa Zoro respectively) *Hulk is the first and so far only hero to lose a Death Battle to a villain. (Doomsday). *Erza is the first combatant to have been sliced in half vertically instead of horizontally. Category:Death Battle Loser